<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песен мы теперь не поём by pinky_cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650904">Песен мы теперь не поём</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud'>pinky_cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst and Drama, Character Death, Other, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новость принесли провода, что у нас вражда да беда...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песен мы теперь не поём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Новость принесли провода, что у нас вражда да беда...</i>
</p>
<p>До того, как полетели первые ракеты, никто не думал, что всё уже настолько серьёзно. Обычная жизнь за пределами политической арены шла своим чередом. И вдруг остановилась: навсегда – для тысяч заживо погребённых под обломками своих же городов и временно – для фигуристов, застрявших в Монреале на прервавшемся мировом первенстве.<br/>Что делать, кто виноват  и как теперь относиться к представителям стран потенциального противника, с которыми ещё вчера делали селфи и дурачились на льду для сторис инстаграма, было неясно. <br/>Ясно было одно: сторис с селфи теперь не повыкладываешь и даже не посмотришь. Интернет распух от количества противоречивой информации и лопнул вечером того же дня. Дня, когда полетели первые ракеты. <br/>Но отсутствие связи парадоксально спасало от паники: не знаешь наверняка – надеешься на лучшее. Лучшим в их ситуации оставалось сутки напролёт торчать в лобби отеля, тревожно вглядываясь в непрерывный поток экстренных выпусков канадских новостей.</p>
<p>– Москву будут бомбить в последнюю очередь, Юр, и не факт, что вообще смогут, – сказал уверенно Отабек, прежде чем улететь в Казахстан на частном самолёте, который силой важных знакомств организовал в обход неработающих, но всё равно переполненных аэропортов, некто влиятельный и сочувствующий спортсменам из бывшего Союза. <br/>Мест на борту оставалось катастрофически мало, и Отабек предлагал лететь вместо него, но перспектива остаться в Алма-Ате одному и без возможности добраться домой пугала Юру даже больше, чем оставаться рядом со сразу отказавшимся куда-либо улетать неофициальным рейсом и вцепившимся в ненаглядного Кацуки Никифоровым. </p>
<p>О перспективе остаться на дне Атлантики вместе с этим рейсом, сбитым, возможно, своими же силами ПВО, Юра предпочёл не думать вообще.</p>
<p>
  <i>Были мы близки, дороги. Стали далеки, вороги.</i>
</p>
<p>Не думать получилось ровно до того момента, как под натиском очередного ракетного удара навсегда изменился привычный облик Японии. </p>
<p>Юра в одиночестве комкал холодными пальцами принесённое в холл из номера одеяло и отдал бы все свои бесполезные теперь золотые медали за то, чтоб не знать, чьи это были снаряды. </p>
<p>Что именно Виктор пытался втолковать своему Кацудону в уголке всё того же холла их отеля, Юра не знал, но догадался, что на японца слова не подействовали. Никакие, включая отчаянный крик по-русски: «Какая на хуй разница, если я люблю тебя?!!»</p>
<p>Кацуки на это лишь отрешённо помотал головой, прежде чем твёрдо развернуться и уйти по коридору, ни разу не обернувшись на Никифорова, дёрнувшегося ему вслед и тут же остановившегося, будто наткнулся на невидимую преграду. </p>
<p>Это был последний раз, когда Юра видел Кацуки Юри.</p>
<p>Следующим вечером хмурый Яков сгрузил на облюбованный Юрой диванчик полубессознательное мычащее тело, а сам тяжело опустился рядом и уставился невидящим взглядом в искажённые помехами кадры на экране.</p>
<p>– Юрка, давай ты только глупостей не твори хотя бы, а? </p>
<p>Юра молча кивнул, отодвинувшись так, чтоб его не доставали алкогольные пары от  притихшего Виктора, и подумал, что любая глупость, на которую он потенциально был способен, на фоне тех, что уже творились на мировом уровне, сущее баловство.</p>
<p>
  <i>Мысли в голове тикают: жизнь у нас пошла дикая.</i>
</p>
<p>Якова Фельцмана Юра в последний раз видел на рассвете того дня, когда рассеивающуюся ночную мглу за окнами отеля прорезал яркий прожектор, а следом всех оглушило сигналом воздушной тревоги.</p>
<p>В паникующей людской толпе, несущей предположительно в бомбоубежище, Юра так  старался не упустить выбранный ориентиром пепельный затылок Виктора, маячивший впереди светлым пятном, что широкую спину тренера в его вечном пальто потерял из виду ещё в самом начале всеобщей неразберихи.</p>
<p>Когда грохот над головами стих и превратился в монотонный гул тусклых ламп под низким потолком убежища, Юра отправился на поиски. Среди плачущих, спящих, молящихся, сидящих рядом с накрытыми с головой грязной тканью и смотрящих пустым взглядом в пространство перед собой незнакомых людей он надеялся увидеть почти родное морщинистое лицо, но, как ни старался, тренера отыскать так и не смог.</p>
<p>Разбитый вдребезги о бетонную стену укрытия телефон – связь с прежней, далёкой теперь, спокойной и понятной жизнью – ушёл на откуп злым непролитым слезам.</p>
<p>
  <i>Каждому с трудом верится, да с каждого окна целятся.</i>
</p>
<p>Когда пронзительный вой сирен по ночам стал привычным, по улицам Монреаля пошла военная техника.</p>
<p>Юра снаружи временного пристанища провожал танки мрачным взглядом, размышляя, куда же так надолго провалился Виктор, и чуть не пропустил за этим занятием  людей в форме с распоряжением о всеобщей мобилизации.</p>
<p>К выполнению приступили немедленно: бойко сортировали мужчин, женщин и детей, увозя последних в неведомые безопасные места на переполненных автобусах, и пресекая дезертирство первых, попутно протоколируя умения, не спрашивая фамилий, но внимательно вслушиваясь в акцент во время рассказов о потерянных документах, подтверждающих гражданство.</p>
<p>Юра назвался Джоном из Торонто, чувствуя, как прожигает до самой кожи российский паспорт во внутреннем потайном кармане куртки. Куда именно его распределили, он так и не понял, но то, что велели ждать своей очереди на выдачу оружия, а не повели допрашивать, обнадёживало.</p>
<p>Никифоров, слегка помятый, но при этом, видимо, раздобывший где-то бритву, появился на следующий день и с привычной полуулыбкой на гладком лице, будто кофе заказывал, обратился к распределяющему: <br/>– Дальневосточный фронт, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Юра, издёргавшийся за ночь от мыслей, что его сейчас ушлют неведомо куда, а последний знакомый человек в этом кошмарном сне и знать об этом не будет, набросился на него с кулаками, схватил за грудки и свистящим шёпотом спросил:<br/> – Никифоров, ты охуел? Куда собрался, сука, ты что, против своих же?..</p>
<p>Тот быстро перехватил его руки и, наклонившись к самому уху за завесью светлых волос, заговорил по-русски вкрадчиво и очень тихо:<br/>– Юра, успокойся. Подумай сам, как по-другому отсюда выбраться, а? Чтобы легально. Без подозрений. С оружием. И чтоб хотя бы на свой континент…  Забудь на время, кто ты, откуда ты, язык совсем забудь и в задницу засунь, и гордость свою туда же, всё это потом, когда… образуется. Надо так, пойми. Если у тебя <b>там</b> осталось хоть что-то… кто-то остался… важный, то поймёшь.</p>
<p>Вечером того же дня Виктор в камуфляже с красным кленовым листом на плече запрыгнул в кузов военного джипа, задорно салютнув на прощанье.</p>
<p>Это был последний раз, когда Юра его видел.</p>
<p>
  <i>А он не хотел воевать, он просто не умел убивать.</i>
</p>
<p>На площади старик в длинном рваном плаще собрал вокруг себя небольшую очередь из людей с хмурыми серыми лицами, и Юра из своего укрытия за единственной уцелевшей стеной соседнего здания пытался рассмотреть, что же там такое у него  в большой коробке с надписью «По одному в руки». </p>
<p>Там были котята. Много, разных – от слепых ещё до подростков – явно не из одного помёта. Первой Юриной мыслью стала: «Вот молодец мужик, даже в такое время животинок пристраивает…», а потом он отшатнулся и зажал себе рот обеими руками, боясь закричать и борясь с подступившей тошнотой от осенившей ужасом правды.</p>
<p>Со дня, когда полетели первые ракеты, прошло почти два месяца. В осаждаемом бомбёжками городе нормальной еды хватало далеко не всем. </p>
<p>Юра и сам жил впроголодь. Коробка сухого пайка, позаимствованная им у военных перед дерзким побегом, стремительно подходила к концу, поэтому Юре приходилось искать новые источники пропитания, всё глубже обследуя окрестности своего временного монреальского жилища и стараясь не презирать себя за вынужденное мародёрство.</p>
<p>К еде он в тот день не притрагивался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>По своим стрелять погоди. Может, ты не прав, командир?..</i>
</p>
<p>Голоса раздались совсем близко, и разбуженный ими Юра, судорожно пытаясь нашарить в темноте оружие, не сразу сообразил, что не так в этих звуках. Курлыканье французской  речи сопровождал неожиданный и неуместный здесь, в развалинах фронтового рубежа, забытый вместе с мирными временами гитарный перебор.</p>
<p>Юра, затаившись и затаив дыхание, вглядывался в пляску огненных отсветов на дальней стене: патрульные развели костёр и, вероятнее всего, решили скоротать остаток ночи за посиделками вокруг него и песнями под чудом уцелевшую гитару. Если абстрагироваться от периодического треска раций и далёкого шума боя, можно было бы даже немного расслабиться и просто послушать, как хриплый и почему-то смутно знакомый баритон старательно и с чувством выпевает рифмованные фразы непонятного языка. </p>
<p>И Юра, лёжа на картоне распотрошенных коробок, накиданном прямо на землю в углу нежилого теперь здания за тысячи километров от дома, вдруг задумался о том, как давно не слышал музыки. Вспомнил свою питерскую квартиру с вечно разворошенной постелью и валяющиеся на ней большие рыжие наушники в неровную чёрную полоску, провод от которых так любила грызть Потя. О том, как много бы отдал сейчас за то, чтоб оказаться на заднем сиденье дурацкого розового кабриолета вместе с Юри и Виктором, который на правах водителя обязательно врубил бы какую-нибудь гадость из девяностых на понятном и родном языке…</p>
<p>Песня стихла, но по Юриным щекам продолжала бежать солёная влага. Он тихонько шмыгнул носом и потянулся её стереть, но не успел: по мокрым глазам ударил яркий свет фонарика. </p>
<p>Юра отстранённо подумал, какая всё-таки коварная штука жизнь с её случайностями, ведь солдат, обнаруживший место его ночлега, наверняка просто искал, где бы справить нужду, и выбери он для этой цели соседние кусты или пойди вообще в другую сторону, и Юра бы сейчас не вставал, моргая и щурясь, и не разворачивался к нему лицом, медленно поднимая над головой пустые ладони.</p>
<p>– Ты?.. – это слово они выдохнули синхронно. </p>
<p>Жизнь с её случайностями подтверждала своё коварство: на Юру изумлённо смотрел Жан-Жак Леруа.</p>
<p>Из темноты за его спиной вышли ещё двое в форме и, показывая на Юру дулами автоматов, начали спрашивать что-то по-французски, на что Джей-Джей ответил на уверенном английском:<br/>– Свой. Я его знаю. Мой… хороший друг Ю… Юджин. Учились вместе в Торонто. Не видел его сто лет и не ожидал сейчас… Юджин, как ты здесь?.. – обращаясь уже к пытающемуся стереть с лица удивление и придумать на ходу легенду Юре, выразительно спросил Джей-Джей.</p>
<p>– Я… – Юра мысленно поблагодарил за решение не снимать канадский камуфляж  всех богов, в которых до этого не верил, – отбился от своего отряда во время обстрела, когда мы прочёсывали район.</p>
<p>Он опустил руки, надеясь, что в полумраке дрожь его пальцев была незаметна, сделал пару твёрдых шагов к Джей-Джею и ко, значительно кашлянул и заставил себя усилием воли включить режим типичного, прежнего Плисецкого:<br/>– Может, уже уберёте свои пушки и прогуляетесь где-нибудь, а, парни? Нам с другом очень надо поговорить, давно не виделись, вы же слышали. </p>
<p>Юра вздёрнул подбородок и сложил на груди всё ещё подрагивающие руки, при этом нагло и прямо смотря в разглядевшие его получше и расплывшиеся сальными улыбочками лица солдат.</p>
<p>– Окей-окей, полчаса вам на разговоры, – с нажимом на последнее слово отозвался один из них, поворачиваясь к Джей-Джею. – Леруа, может, поделишься потом с нами собеседником? А то мы с Клодом тоже давно ни с кем не разговаривали…</p>
<p>– Друг с другом поговорите, – тут же отбрил Юра, сам поражаясь своей смелости и тому, что кажется, пронесло.</p>
<p>– Извините, ребята, дама против, – нашёлся с ответом Джей-Джей и с тенью старой улыбки пожал плечами, чувствуя на себе яростный взгляд зелёных глаз.</p>
<p>– Почему? – первое, что спросил Юра, оставшись с Джей-Джеем наедине.<br/>Тот ответил не сразу, глядя на танцующие в костре языки пламени. Юра украдкой разглядывал непривычно серьёзного и задумчивого Леруа – модная причёска отросла, на обычно гладком подбородке появилась щетина, а между широких бровей залегла глубокая складка – и так увлёкся, что вздрогнул, когда Джей-Джей, наконец, произнёс:<br/>– Потому что я тебя знаю. А ты знаешь меня. Потому что… Ну, смысл? Зачем умножать  смерть, когда она и так повсюду?</p>
<p>– Мы враги, – тихо напомнил Юра.</p>
<p>Джей-Джей покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Враждуют наши страны. А мы… Мы всё ещё спортсмены. И это всё… – он обвёл широким жестом развороченную войной округу, – как-то не по-спортивному, мне кажется. И это когда-нибудь обязательно закончится.</p>
<p>– Быстрее, чем ты думаешь.</p>
<p>Юра кивнул на яркий росчерк ракетного следа в ночном небе. </p>
<p>– Я, честно говоря, рассчитывал на зомби-апокалипсис или метеорит с гигантской  волной после, знаешь, как в том фильме с молодым Элайджей Вудом… – Джей-Джей проводил заворожённым взглядом исчезнувшую ненадолго за горизонтом огненную точку.</p>
<p>– Джей-Джей, ну почему, скажи, а, почему, из всех людей именно ты?.. – со стоном спросил Юра. Конец фразы заглушил далёкий пока, но нарастающий с каждой минутой гул.</p>
<p>– Взгляни на это с другой стороны, принцесса: может быть, это и есть Судьба? – Джей-Джей подмигнул Юре и печально улыбнулся начавшемуся раньше времени искусственно-алому рассвету. Он всегда любил красный цвет.</p>
<p>Рядом неслаженно тренькнули струны: Юра протянул ему забытую гитару, вздохнул и попросил:<br/>– Спой что-нибудь.</p>
<p>И Джей-Джей снова запел.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.05.2018</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Пусть этот и так максимально нереалистичный текст никогда не сбудется.<br/>Всем мирного неба и занятий любовью, а не войной.</p>
<p>R за мат и эпизод с котятами.<br/>Музыка: Ломовой BAND – Война</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>